Touhou vs Sonic vs TERMINATOR To fight the dark future
by Xero kita
Summary: A cross over to end all cross overs as the fate of three realm is contested by the deadly forces of skynet and doctor eggman and the world of gensokyo holds the secret to saving the future from darkness.


Authors note- I needed a break while I worked on the final chapters for xero kita so wanted to write something fun and more adventure like so I made this and hope u enjoy.

**Touhou vs Sonic vs TERMINATOR**

**To fight the dark future.**

2029 it was dark and blue and wasteland because of nuclear war and lasers where in the sky lasering the humans as the hunter killer robots drove around the skull littered wastes in search of humans to kill.

At the human base john conner was reading mission reports "we are losing the war what can we do?" asked john and then his advisor came in who was middle aged lady ib robes and army gear and a witch hat "there is one way, the world of gensokyo, with the power of magic and danmaku we have a chance to stop skynet." said MARSIA KRITSUM.

John looked at her "but gensokyo was destoried in the past when skynet invaded it after they nuclear wared the earth." john said with sadness.

"yes john but remember we have the skynet time machine we stole when we sent kyle and the good terminators back" she said and smiled.

They reprogrammed another good terminator but equiped it with magitek and powerful gear and then sent it back in time in order to stop skynet who had sent more bad terminators back for a sinister plan.

The battles that would happen would span across three worlds.

**The Terminator (1984) Theme plays**

Chapter 1: the chaos emeralds

knuckles was on angel island guarding the emeralds as it was his curse to bear as te last of his race the echdnias "its so boring here." Knuckles sighed.

Then there was lightening energy as a large man appeared and walked up to kniuckles with no clothes on "Give me the chaos emeralds" the T800 bad terminator said

"no way." Knuckles said and tried to punch him but the man felt hard and strong as he counter attacked and hit knuckles in the stomach doing heavy damage "Agjkg what are you?!" knuickles gasped coughing up blood as the terminator grabbed the chaos emeralds "Emergency termplrol shift." the terminator said and time travelled again.

(authors note: I know in terminator canon time travel is one way but this is later and skynet has more advanced time machine now)

The next day Sonic and tails visited knuckles at station squire hospital "he was not a human man he was really powerful and took the chaos emeralds." knuckles said as he told the story of last night and sonic and tails where shocked.

"that energy you saw I did readings on it, it was the same thing with chaos control." Trails said.

"you mean huron energy which is used in time travel" sonic gasped

Tails was pressing buttons on a datapad "I've built a new machine the time tornado and we can use it to track the huron energy and find this strange man who stole the chaos emeralds" tails said.

**GENSOKYO**

There was lightening energy as the bad terminator transported into the forest of magic as he started to scan the area

suddenly 3 fairys came up to him laughingt because he was nukid "you are nude hahahaha you look dumb" laughed sunny milk.

"lets bully him" laughed luna child.

The bad terminator then grabbed luna child and broke her fucking neck and the others screamed like little girls and ran away.

The bad terminator then went to Rinnosukes shop and went inside "Wow you should buy some clothes man" Rinnosuke said who was smoking some magic herb.

"Do you sell guns?" the bad terminator askedand Rinnosuke nodded.

"yeah man some ende dup here from the outside world" he said and took a handgun and uzi out and ammo "here you go man." Rinnosuke smiled

"Good now i will take your clothes" the bad terminator saod and used the uzi to gun Rinnosuke down and steal his japanese style outfit as he got loaded up.

Elsehwere near the human village there was more lightening energy as another terminator appeared out of the time travel but this was the good reprogrammed one john conner and future marasa had sended back to stop the bad ones,.

There was a japense thertuer festval going on with lots of exotic dangers and people and the terminator walked in without clothes "Oh my a scary gijin man" said a dancer and the terminator looked at him

"give me youyr clothes" he said

the man was insulted and took out a katana but the terminator grabed it and bent it in half and the man peed himself in fear and gave the terminator his clothes and he also found some steampunk sunglasses near by.

**BAD TO THE BONE plays**

The terminator then got on a horse and went to find his mission objectives.


End file.
